


Stairways to heaven

by Ardna



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magic, Real Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardna/pseuds/Ardna
Summary: Настоящая причина отъезда Кирилла из Центра оказалась совсем иной, нежели думал Калеб.***Фанфик к Sleeping with ghosts (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4769372/). Герои те же.Полный ООС и АУ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarthlyWays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/gifts).



Когда Калеб впервые увидел его, он и подумать не мог, что этим все закончится.  
...Глядя на странно-смуглую для северянина кожу, он все ещё не верил, что это происходит...  
...Чувствуя под ладонями напряжённые мышцы, ощущая, как они перекатываются под кожей, он не осознавал, что это не самом деле...  
...Проникая все глубже в податливое тело, сливаясь в единое целое, он не думал, не осознавал, только чувствовал.

Осознание пришло на утро, вместе с хмурым, серым светом, залившим комнату, вычертившим тенями странные узоры на коже и простынях.  
Калеб бы схватился за голову, но Кир плотно оккупировал его левую руку, так, что не шевельнуть не разбудив. Несколько мгновений Кэл непонимающе смотрел на него, после чего глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся.  
Это было странное чувство. Странное, неизведанное и приятное одновременно. Хотелось кричать от счастья и хвататься за голову в панике одновременно. Он боялся пробуждения Кирилла, не понимая, как тот отреагирует на случившееся. По сути, он не знал о нем ничего, что указывало бы на интерес к мужчинам.  
Кэл не думал, что, собственно, и он сам никогда такого интереса не проявлял. С Киром не работала логика. С Киром сбивались все привычные схемы, давно изученные вдоль и поперёк вкусы. Он был - непрочитанная книга, нераскрытое дело. Его хотелось медленно смаковать, как чуть терпковатое крепленое вино. Его хотелось выпить залпом, как крепкую, обжигающую северную водку.  
Это не было любовью.  
Калеб не мог заблуждаться на свой счёт настолько.  
Он мог только надеяться - они сошли с ума. Слегка, чуть-чуть, очень приятно, с легким головокружением и ощущением полёта.  
Он не думал о том, что это пройдёт. Не думал, когда. Просто наслаждался.

\- Тебе не кажется, что мы сошли с ума? - неожиданно спрашивает Кир и тут же медленно целует его. Словно не хочет слышать ответ. Калеб с охотой отвечает ему - ответ он хотел бы знать и сам.  
\- Я боюсь, что это сумасшествие закончится, - неожиданно для самого себя признаётся он. И закрывает глаза, в страхе увидеть на лице Кира... Что? Он не знает и сам.  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы оно кончалось? - тихий вопрос спустя несколько долгих мгновений молчания, кажущихся Калебу вечностью.  
\- Не хочу. - Также тихо шепчет он в ответ и Кир снова целует его. Долго, тягуче медленно и нежно, словно кого-то очень дорогого и желанного. А после спускается вниз дорожкой поцелуев, гладит выступающие кубики пресса, восхищённо вздыхая на пределе слышимости, обводит языком основание уже крепко стоящего члена и заглатывает.  
Калеб удивлённо охает - ни одна из его любовниц не делала такого для него. Женщины не любят минет. Или ему просто не везло. Кир делает его так, словно это его профессия и он всю жизнь мечтал отсосать именно ему одновременно.  
Когда он кончает, Кирилл не только проглатывает сперму, но и старательно вылизывает ствол. После чего Калеб затаскивает его на себя и долго и со вкусом целует, осторожно поглаживая его возбужленный член.  
\- Черт, Кэл! - восхищённо, задыхаясь говорит Кир, когда Калеб, наконец, перестаёт терзать его губы - итак уже зацелованные и припухщие. - Этого ещё никто не делал... Разве не противно?  
\- Что? - Кэл смотрит на него непонимающе, хмурится. Кирилл молчит и до Калеба начинает медленно доходить.  
\- Нет. Не противно. - После паузы уверенно произносит он. - А теперь кончай болтать и иди сюда.  
\- Да куда уж ближе! - смеётся Кир, но начинает двигаться. Кэл стонет и просит не мучить его, но когда тот пытается поменяться местами, не даёт:  
\- Хочу так. Хочу видеть тебя.  
И Кир привстает, медленно насаживается, кусает губы и опускается. Калеб подтягивает его к себе и долго целует, медленно двигаясь в нем. Кирилл отстраняется и начинает двигаться сам, упираясь руками сначала в грудь, а потом в крепкие, сильные бёдра Кэла.

После они лежат уставшие, липкие от пота и спермы, но настолько довольные, что желания шевелиться нет.  
\- Я думал, ты любишь Алику. - Неожиданно выдаёт Кирилл и Калебу кажется, что его ударили поддых.  
\- Люблю. - Честно признаётся он после паузы. И добавляет. - Но это другое.  
\- Не думаю. - Задумчиво возражает Кир и больше не говорит об этом.  
\- Прости. - Вздыхает Кэл, изведённый его непонятным молчанием. Кирилл садится и долго, пристально смотрит на него.  
\- За что? - наконец, спрашивает он, и в голосе его непонимание и волнение, смутное беспокойство.  
\- За Мару... Я не должен...  
\- Всё нормально, - Кир вдруг улыбается, и Калебу становится физически больно от этой улыбки - столько затаенной, глубоко запрятанной и привычной боли в ней. - Я привык. У всех, кто мне нравился когда-либо всегда был кто-то более важный.  
\- Расскажи. - Просит Кэл. - Пожалуйста.  
Он не верит, что Кир расскажет, но тот сначала молчит и вдруг его прорывает. Он говорит и говорит. Об отце, которого не знал, но которого обожает весь город, о матери, с которой мог бы бывать больше, но не бывал, о мужчине, который любил его и которому Кир отказывал в самом малом, о веренице ничего не значащих девушек, об аварии, слепоте, Вике, вытащившем его, хотя он был ему никем, о друзьях, которые исчезли вместе с известностью и деньгами, об Илье, оставшемся несмотря ни на что, о Тарии, в которой он увидел себя, об Алике, самом Калебе и даже о Центре. Единственный, о ком Кир не говорит ни слова - Сэйн. И Кэл каким-то двадцать третьим чувством понимает - вот она, суть, вот она, соль и причина отъезда Кира.  
А он-то, дурак самовлюблённый, думал дело в нем и той встрече в клубе. Но Кириллу он ничего не говорит и умело скрывает понимание. Если Кир не хочет об этом говорить - его право. Секс - не повод лезть в душу.

Командировка заканчивается также внезапно, как и началась - Калеб почти сидит на чемоданах, когда ему звонит в номер сильно удивлённая дежурная с регистрации.  
\- К вам гость, - сходу начинает она, - говорит, что вы его знаете... - и добавляет после паузы, - Кирилл.  
\- Да, все верно, я его знаю, - чересчур спокойно, даже холодно, говорит Калеб, чем выдаёт себя с головой, но менять что-либо уже поздно. Тем более, вряд ли они снова встретятся с этой девушкой.  
Пока Кирилл поднимается к нему на десятый - в отличие от Центра в Эйске сохранилось много высоких домов, выше двенадцать-пятнадцати этажей - Кэл успевает заново перевернуть весь номер и успокоиться.  
Будь что будет, решает он.  
\- Привет. Я зашёл попрощаться, - говорит Кир с порога.  
\- Ты не хочешь вернуться в Центр? - выпаливает Калеб и замерает спугнутым хищником.  
\- Зачем? - неподдельно удивляется Кир.  
\- Со мной. - Невпопад отвечает Калеб и выжидательно смотрит на него.  
Кирилл смеётся. Не обидно, потому что искренне, чисто, как смеются дети.  
\- Прости, но нет. Нам обоим это не нужно.  
\- Почему ты уверен, что это не нужно мне? - хмурится Калеб. Кир подходит к нему, запрокидывает голову - всем приходится это делать, мало людей могут похвастаться таким ростом, как у него - пристально смотрит в глаза, с неожиданной нежностью и тоской обводит пальцами подбородок, скулы, нос, чуть приоткрытые в немом удивлении губы. Словно слепой пытается запомнить руками лицо.  
\- Ты любишь женщин, Кэл. Мы оба это знаем. Я - недоразумение, ошибка, меня не должно было быть в твоей жизни, этих ночей не должно было быть... - медленно, тягуче произносит он и Калеб вскидывается, ловит его пальцы, исследующие лицо, сжимает.  
\- Ты не ошибка, Кир. Слышишь? Никогда, никогда не считай себя ошибкой! - горячо произносит он. Кирилл щурится, смотрит на него, словно на солнце и говорит чётко, словно гвозди забивает:  
\- Поезжай, Кэл, возвращайся домой. И скажи уже, наконец, Маре.  
\- Сказать что? - наверное, так должны чувствовать себя рыбы, выброшенные на берег. Так думает Кэл, когда понимает, что ему не хватает воздуха.  
\- Тебе лучше знать. - С лукавой улыбкой говорит Кир и об это лукавство разбивается вся драматичность ситуации.  
\- Я ни о чем не жалею, - словно прощаясь говорит Калеб.  
\- Могу сказать о себе то же. - Улыбается Кирилл и улыбка больше не грустная и потерянная, она спокойная, излучающая ровное тепло.

Несколько часов спустя Кэл садится на поезд до Центра. В нем крепнет решимость. Он знает, что должен делать дальше.


End file.
